


Dear my dear

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dear My Dear, Established Relationship, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Minseok in the military, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: Jongdae hasn't written letters for a long time. But one day, he decides to do it, for his beloved hyung.





	Dear my dear

Dear Minseok hyung,

How are you? I am writing to you since I heard they only allow letters to communicate to people in the military. It has been a long time since I wrote a letter, probably for school? Homework? I don't remember. I don't think I have a penpal either. Anyway, sorry if my letter has a lot of nonsense, I am not sure how to write a nice letter so I just pouring out whatever I feel inside. I hope you don't mind ^^  
Please take care in the military! ^^ I heard from Jongdeuk hyung that it can be rather strenuous, so please know your limit and not force yourself doing what you know you can't do.   
We miss you. And love you too.

From Jongdae

\--

Dear Minseok hyung,

I can't believe that the company gives green light for my second album. Second album!! In the same year!! Can you believe it? I can't believe it either. Omg!!! ^w^  
I am so excited but nervous at the same time. What message and stories do I want to convey this time? What kind of songs shall I sing this time? Ballad again? Or do I pick pop? Rnb? Or maybe rock? I don't know.. >_< I wish you are here so I can discuss it with you. You always know me best.  
Preparations will start soon and we also will have concerts in between... Some choreography and singing parts have to be changed because there is no more you and Kyungsoo... ㅠㅠㅠㅠ We practiced every day, until late at night, you know - the usual concert preparations.  
When being asked what I want to do for my solo stage, I chose Lights Out. The rest were surprised why I didn't choose Sawori instead. I know a lot of Eris love this song and want to see a live performance of this so I decided to do Lights Out. It is a song I wrote after all. I want to let them know the message I wish to convey through the song. That it's okay to be not okay. That someone will be there even when the lights are out. You are always with me when the lights went out for me, so in a way it is also my way to say thanks to you~  
Wah I wrote a lot. I don't think I will be able to write this much later.. so until next time.  
Please take care. Remember that I love and miss you.

Love,  
Jongdae

\--

Dear Minseok hyung,

I start to understand why people in the past loved writing letters ^^  
I don't know how to explain it, but thinking about what to say, thinking over and over again what to write so the person will understand what you are trying to convey, then finally letting them out using your own handwriting... reading it out... the process itself surprisingly makes me feel good? As if a burden suddenly lifted up once I finish a letter.   
Sorry for the random nonsense, I don't know what to update to you other than we have been doing our usual stuff - lessons, practice, concert preparation~~  
Oh, wait. Hyung, what do you think if my next album features letters? Not many people our age and our Eris who are even younger get to experience this kind of letter-writing stuff... Maybe it is an idea. Maybe. I will think about it and ask the rest.  
Please take care. I miss you.  
  
Love,  
Jongdae

  
\--

Dear Minseok hyung,

We did our EXplOration concert! I was so nervous before the concert >_< but I am glad that the concert went smoothly until the end.  
I wish you could be here with us, sharing the stage together and meeting our Eris. It is my first EXO stage without you around ㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Wondering what you are doing in the military?  
I miss you. <_>

Love,  
Jongdae

  
\--

Dear Minseok hyung,

I know we have met at the concert earlier. but I just want to write again how glad I am to see you in person, healthy.. still the same as usual.  
I don't want you to go back but.. duty calls, right? >_< Can't wait to meet you during your break~~  
Miss you.

Love,  
Jongdae

\--

  
Dear Minseok hyung,

I was having a photoshoot for my solo album. It had been raining wherever I go, I don't know why? It makes me feel mellow~~  
You know what? Earlier we took a photo near the window when it was raining outside. The window was so foggy and it makes me think of you. Probably because we used to do many things together, anything reminds me of you. Drinking coffee, the rain.. Probably this is what people call 'longing'. I can't help writing your name on the window. I think one of the staff captured it on the camera >_< omg I feel so embarrassed. I don't know why I'm even writing this to you >_<  
Why am I like this? Sorry if I ramble so much. I don't think you are allowed to use the phone often but I want to tell you many things. So here they are, in this messy letter to you.  
Anyway, take care. I love you and I miss you hyung~~  
Let's meet soon so I can ramble fully to you kekeke ^^  
  
Love,  
Jongdae

  
\--

  
  
"Jongdae-yaaahh"  
  
Jongdae almost drops his phone, "Minseok hyung?? Is that really you?"  
  
"Yepp" the voice on the other side chirped, and it makes Jongdae feels at bliss. A voice that used to greet him every day, but now only have the rare occasion to be heard.   
  
"But how? I thought no phones allowed in the military?" Jongdae is confused, really confused now. "Oh wait, are you on a break now?"  
  
Minseok replies, "Yeah, I'm on a break. And oh god, I remember what I am calling you for. You actually wrote letters to me? I got so many letters from my family and also a ton from Eris, and I found letters from you... I didn't realize that you wrote too! There are so many letters.. also our training and stuff makes me really tired at the end of the day, many times I just want to sleep. I'm sorry I never reply."  
  
Listening to his hyung talking on and on puts a smile on Jongdae's face. "Hyung, it's okay. I understand."  
  
"No, I'm truly sorry! Have I know it, I would reply it! I just found your letters amongst the pile. I read them all. It's so sweet. You really miss me that much huh?'  
  
"Yeah, I miss you so much hyung," Jongdae admits, "I know it is just for 1 and a half years, not even exactly that since you have your breaks and stuff.. but I can't help missing you. I always share so many things with you, and we spend so much time together, I really feel the loss when you are not around."   
  
Minseok laughs. "You are so sappy... but that's why I love you so much. You are always honest with your feelings."  
  
"Ah hyung.." Jongdae whines. But he can't help breaking into laughter.   
  
"So, how's the progress with your album?" Minseok asks.  
  
"It's really great. We have some really nice songs that I love, I can't wait to share them with you and with the world."   
  
"That's awesome. I can't wait to hear it. Whatever you sing, it will sound good."  
  
Jongdae feels his cheek heats. "Ahh hyung, you are praising me too much."   
  
"You are that great, you know? Ah, by the way, Jongdae-ya, are you free today? Finish with the recording or whatever you are doing now? I want to meet you. Only Junmyeonnie visits me sometimes, but who I want to see the most is you."  
  
"Wait, hyung. I can visit you there?" Jongdae is dumfounded. "I didn't know that!"  
  
"Ahaha, you should ask Junmyeonnie to let you tag along next time."   
  
Jongdae nods, "Yeah I shall do that. I miss you so much hyung, you don't know how much I miss you."  
  
"Come, let's meet then! I miss you too Jongdae-ya." 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely inspired by Jongdae's newest mini-album Dear My Dear and the behind the scene video. 
> 
> [Stream Shall We? guys~ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AO1OqWwKj1A)


End file.
